


《出轨以后》 4

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 6





	《出轨以后》 4

李东海下车回家后再没有过任何表情，他神情自然地看了会儿电视，看时间差不多了进浴室洗澡。

他不言不语，看电视只是攥紧遥控器眼神空洞望着屏幕发呆，洗澡也反常的在里面呆了将近一小时，李赫宰在外面坐如针毡好几次想推门进去看看李东海是不是在里面出了什么事。

夜里，两人各怀心事躺在床上，他们看上去与往日并无不同，依然穿着同款睡衣，甚至身上散发着同样的沐浴露香味，但有些东西，不一样了。

他们不再相拥而眠，即使两人盖同一床被子，李东海上床后却始终背对着李赫宰，他贴在床沿边整个人蜷缩起来，什么话都不说一副视他为透明的样子。李赫宰看着爱人凸出的脊背和下意识的防御姿态，心里难受到泛起丝丝痛意。

他神情复杂的看着李东海的后脑勺，伸出的手好几次快要碰上爱人的肩膀，坦白的话就在嘴边可他始终无法脱口而出。

他怕。

他怕将最近发生的事情全盘托出后看到李东海无比失望的表情。

他怕李东海得知真相后离他而去，那人向来坦荡，对自己的决定从不后悔，当初接受他的追求时有多干脆，现在抽身离去就会有多果断。

李赫宰了解李东海，这段七年的爱情是他俩共同为之骄傲的事情，可一旦李东海得知自己被背叛……

后果李赫宰真的不敢设想。

说到底，他还是无法接受犯下错误的自己，连他自己都对事实感到羞愧，他有什么资格期望李东海还能用原来那种纯净又炽热的眼神看他呢？

一夜无眠。

第二天一早，李赫宰按时起床洗漱做早餐，待一切准备好他才擦干净手回卧室喊李东海起床。

“海海？”他蹲下身轻轻拍了拍裹紧被子的李东海，语气轻柔却又带着一丝下意识的紧张：“海海，吃饭了。”

一夜没休息好的李东海困难地掀起眼皮，醒来的那一刻他就知道自己又感冒了，嗓子里火辣辣的干涩疼痛，连吞咽的动作都十分费力，鼻子堵堵的，他拉上被子将自己昏沉的脑袋埋在里面，正好掩饰住了他有气无力的声音。

“你先吃，我想多睡一会儿。”

李赫宰没有多想，他觉得李东海能心平气和地与他交流已经很难得了，他本以为经过昨晚的冷战，李东海会好几天对他置之不理，可一觉起来爱人的心情好像恢复了一点。

但其实李东海只是不想单独直面地面对他，想问的已经问了，却没有得到任何答案，难道又要像昨天一样，两人尴尬又各怀鬼胎的坐在一起吗？看似是一对亲密无间的恋人在享用早餐，实际上已经貌合神离。

李赫宰疼爱地摸了摸李东海的脑袋，他知道爱人最近很辛苦，工作上的事一大堆，每每到家都已经很疲惫，却还抽出时间订音乐剧与他庆祝纪念日。

“好，你想睡多久就睡多久，累了就请假好吗？”他俯下身隔着被子抱紧李东海，只有怀里真实的触感才能平复他忐忑不安的内心。

“即使不工作也没关系，有我。”被子里的人依然没有反应，李赫宰毫不在意——李东海经常这样，回不回应他全看心情，兴致来了的时候即使在马路上也会压过他的后颈与他当街激吻，冷淡的时候就算李赫宰使出浑身力气撩拨他，被撩烦了李东海甚至会把李赫宰一脚蹬下床。

亲了亲爱人蓬松的发顶，李赫宰这才心满意足地站起身，穿上外套准备出门。

他不知道，身后整个人躲在被子里的李东海听了他的话后，滚烫的眼泪不可抑制地夺眶而出。

李赫宰，你知不知道，遇见你之前我有多么的心高气傲，我是所有人都可望不可即的存在。

是你，你让我找到了归属和依靠，成为我的避风港让我心甘情愿站在你的背后，在你的庇护下安逸自由的成长。我贪恋你的温柔和微笑，我愿意放下一切，只要能和你长久的在一起。

跟你在一起后，我没有想过或许有天你会离开我。

曾经无比坚信的东西，如今好像变得不确定起来。

李东海任凭眼泪无声的滑过脸颊浸湿被子，他听见李赫宰站在玄关跟他说再见，然后一阵窸窣后，大门发出沉重的碰撞声，李赫宰离开了。

家里又只剩下李东海一人。

他突然很讨厌这样，他讨厌李赫宰总是留给他一个背影，他讨厌李赫宰总是先一步离开，他们原本手拉手在这条路上相辅而行，他不过是一步没跟上，那人好像就已离他越来越远。

过了好久李东海才从被子里爬起来，头有点痛，不知道是真的没休息好还是心事太重。他来到餐厅，李赫宰已将自己的餐具收拾好给他留下了一份早餐，并将浓醇的咖啡换成了热牛奶。

李东海小口小口地将早餐吃干净——即使他现在一点胃口都没有，他喉咙肿痛眼睛发烫，一顿早餐下来他甚至没吃出是什么味道。

然后他回到卧室拉开床头柜，就着温水喝下了感冒药和消炎药，药片吞入嗓子时他想到了李赫宰，那人曾经调笑说没了他自己什么都做不好，不会做饭不会洗衣服，生病了不会照顾自己，出门打开手机导航都能走迷路。那时的李东海揪着他的头发气哼哼地咬了一口他的鼻尖，然后傲娇地扬起脸一脸理所当然的说：

不是还有你吗，这些你会做就好啦。

被揪疼的人也不生气，反而笑得眼角尽是褶子一副傻兮兮的甜蜜样子，低头吻住李东海嘟起的嘴唇。

他跪在床边苦涩地勾起嘴角，其实这些他都能做好，他是个成年人了有什么事能真的难倒他呢？只是他不想，他的依赖已经成为习惯，他习惯自己身边永远有李赫宰，李赫宰会包容他的所有任性，会满足他提出的任何要求。

有李赫宰就够了，他不需要学会照顾自己。

但现在不是了，李东海摸出昨晚藏在枕头下的皮夹——那个真正使他无法安睡的原因。他应该学会独立，学会过去二十七年都没能学会的东西，李赫宰能做到的，他也要做到。他想到了自己目前最恐惧、最不愿面对的结果，但如果那一天真的到来，他不想被动的接受，自己狼狈离开的样子仿佛出现在眼前，这让李东海心里闷得发慌。

他打起精神穿好衣服来到镜子前，镜中的男人依然俊美精致的让人移不开视线，而他苍白的脸色反而为自己增添了几分娇贵的柔弱感。

看着镜中的自己，李东海满意的笑了。

不声不响不是我的作风，狠不下心对李赫宰还不忍心面对你吗？

你以为我是谁，我是李东海啊。

是那个曾经在校园里叱咤风云、众星捧月的李东海。

只有我这样的人才能与李赫宰并肩而立，也只有我能独享李赫宰的所有温柔宠爱。

我与李赫宰生来相配。

李东海结束工作跟上司打过招呼提前离开了杂志社，他没有直接回家，而是开车来到了李赫宰的公司楼下。

感冒的症状没有一点好转，李东海在车上又吞服了几粒药片。他坐在车里单手倚着车窗，抬起头望向不远处耸立的写字楼眼神迷茫没有焦点。

他突然想到了自己的哥哥，那个漂亮到不可一世的男人不久前见面时还嘲笑他变化太大，以前活脱脱一只威风凛凛的小老虎，如今在李赫宰身边待久了被驯化成了一只矜贵的小猫咪，一点儿也没有攻击性。

李东海眯了眯眼，心想：猫咪又怎样，猫咪急了也是会亮出爪牙挠人的。

他从副驾座位上的包里取出那支皮夹，打开车门朝写字楼走去。

我的所有物，就算是攥烂了也不会拱手让人。

他乘坐电梯一路直通来到李赫宰的办公室门口，公司里认识李东海的员工经过他纷纷对他打招呼。

“李先生。”李赫宰的秘书小姐见到他起身笑脸相迎，李东海对她的印象很好，精明能干手脚麻利，是从公司建立起就一直担任秘书的老员工。

李东海温和又礼貌的对她点点头，开口问道：“赫宰呢？”

“李总下午在外面开会。”秘书小姐笑着回答，接着补上一句：“看时间快要回来了，李先生要不要先去李总的办公室坐一会儿？”

不在啊。李东海来之前心里早有计划，听到这话不免产生些许遗憾。

“你去忙吧，我等他回来。”

说完李东海进入李赫宰的办公室，就在他推门而入的的一瞬间，那张早已见过好几次的面孔进入了他的眼帘。

男孩正在李赫宰的办公桌边整理资料，听到李东海的走路声抬起头来。

李东海眼尖的发现男孩的瞳孔在见到他时不可察觉的猛缩了一下，接着低下头装作什么都没发生一样继续手上的动作，他一声不吭，对李东海的到来视而不见。

如果不是李东海仔细打量，捕捉到男孩抿紧的嘴巴，那他真的会以为男孩对他的出现毫不在乎。

李东海神色无常，他关上办公室的磨砂玻璃门，绕过李赫宰的办公桌自然地坐在了那人的办公椅上。

男孩也在他的举动下第一次抬眼看向他。

“那是李总的位置。”他这样轻声说着。

李东海笑了，他靠在椅背上笑的温柔可亲。

“赫宰的就是我的，何况只是他的座位呢？”

他赶在男孩说话前抢先一步开口：

“你就是赫宰的助理吧，赫宰经常跟我提起你。”

他的视线一直放肆的落在男孩年轻的脸上，他看见男孩闻言微微惊讶的表情，就在这个表情由惊转喜时，李东海再次开口了，他的声音冷漠又清晰。

“果然，本人没有照片好看呢。”

“什么意思，你是对我抱有敌意吗？”男孩的脸色瞬间难看起来，他的眼神带着掩饰不住的恶意，在李东海的注视下冷哼一声鄙夷道：“赫宰跟你提起我？他可从没跟我提起你呢。”

李东海看不出一点生气，纵使他的心中从进门开始就燃烧起怒火，但他依旧保持着得体的微笑回答道：

“这是当然，他在你面前从不提起我是因为可怜你，可怜你形单影只，自然是不想刺激你的。”

男孩因为李东海的话睁大眼睛，瘦弱的身体晃了晃后站稳，他咬牙，抬起下巴眼中有几分得意。

“话不要说的太满，你不知道的事情多着呢，你知道赫宰跟你在一起的时候都在跟谁发消息吗？”

李东海点点头，十分了然的模样：“我当然知道，是跟你呀。”

“但你知道自己收到的回复是谁发的吗？”

男孩的脸色以肉眼可见的速度变得惨白。

李东海嗤笑一声，心说这么不经吓。

“是我啊，不然你以为是谁？赫宰吗？他哪有时间理会你，对你每日的骚扰他烦恼都来不及哪有心思回复你。”

“是我劝他不要对下属不耐烦，是我告诫他对新员工多一点宽容。”

“也是我，在你发来消息时安抚赫宰的脾气，然后不厌其烦的回复你，不忍心浇灭你对工作的热情。”

他的声音不大语速不快，一字一句清清楚楚地传进男孩的耳朵里，他看着男孩摇摇欲坠的身体，心里翻涌起报复性的快感。

“不可能……”男孩喃喃自语，被人揭穿后终于忍不住大吼大叫起来：“赫宰他不是这样的人！他喜欢我！他是喜欢我的！”

“喜欢你？”他眼神一冽，眯起眼冷声道：“他哪里给你的错觉让你以为他喜欢你？”

“那天我们在酒吧他差一点就要……”

“酒吧？呵。”李东海从男孩的话语中捕捉到一丝眉目，他冷笑一声，脑袋里飞速运行着。其实李东海对那晚的事情根本不确定，但他在赌，他凭自己对李赫宰的最后一分了解最后一分认知在赌。

“那天晚上他拒绝你了不是吗？”李东海死死地盯着男孩脸上的每一帧细节，在看到男孩震惊的表情后他知道，自己赌对了。

“他什么都对我坦白，包括你的所作所为。”

他感觉呼吸一窒，随后胸口传来密密麻麻的疼痛，那种痛意传遍他的血液脉络，让他一瞬间感觉连呼吸都是疼痛的。

只有他自己清楚，他看似漫不经心的坐在这用语言打击眼前的男孩，事实是李赫宰对他的欺瞒和男孩的勾搭才把他逼得迫不得已来到这里。

他旁敲侧击，李赫宰却没有告诉他真相，李东海自己都对强行编造的说词感到可悲可笑。

他停顿了一会儿后缓缓开口。

“以前赫宰是想招聘女助理，是我随口提了一句他才改变了主意。”

“我那时候想啊，女生天真又麻烦，总是对无法得到的事物抱有不切实际的幻想，整日跟在赫宰身边我也不放心，这万一发生什么……男女之间总是说不清的。”

“男生就省事多了。”他这样说着，再抬眼，冰冷犀利的眼神将男孩惊得一哆嗦。

“谁知道，如今的男生比女生还不省心。”

“刚毕业吧？”李东海懒懒地翻阅着李赫宰桌子上的各种报表，语气轻松随意。

“你有没有想过，自己不三不四的行为传回学校里会有什么影响？十几年的书白读了吗？连最起码的做人都没学会吗？”

“听你口气像是本地人？你的父母含辛茹苦把你养大，好不容易送你走进社会，不求你做出什么事业，只求你不给他们丢人吧？如果这事儿传到老人家耳朵里或是街坊邻居那……这总不是什么光彩的事儿吧？”

李东海面露难色，单手支头一副十分苦恼的样子。

男孩被李东海的言论吓到了，他的声音颤抖着，因为愤怒和害怕变得有些尖锐刺耳：

“别虚张声势了！你威胁不到我的！”

“要不我们试试？”李东海仿佛跃跃欲试，说罢就拿起手边的座机拨通内线：“Linda，帮我把李赫宰助理……”

“不要！”男孩尖叫一声扑过来按住他的手，被李东海面无表情一把甩开。

他从口袋里将那支皮夹掏出来随手丢在地上，翻滚的皮夹落在地毯上露出里面属于男孩的照片。

“不要吗？做人要有自知之明，不要妄想别人的所有物包括——别人的男朋友。”

他见男孩蹲下身抱住自己的身子呜呜咽咽地哭起来，也走出办公桌跟着半蹲下，用毫无感情的声音极轻的说道：

“插足别人的感情是会遭到报应的啊。”

“你闭嘴！”男孩突然爆发，他伸手推了李东海一掌，力气大到把本就生病一直在强撑的李东海推倒在地。

他的泪水还挂在脸上，伸出手指愤恨的指着李东海：

“是你！就是因为你心狠嘴贱又咄咄逼人赫宰才不喜欢你的！”

“赫宰是喜欢我的！他是因为怕你才不敢接受我！是你！是因为你！”

男孩破罐破摔的高声指责一字不落的被李东海听了个仔细，他坐在地毯上有片刻的失神。

他觉得自己说出的所有话都不及男孩这两句嘶吼的杀伤力大。

可不是吗，这句话不就是李赫宰曾经在争吵中对他说的话吗？这不正是他现在正在经历的事吗？

连一个不过与李赫宰相处个把月的孩子都能一句话戳到他的痛处了，他可真是……

李东海坐在地上，瞬间失去了想要站起来的力气和想法，他感觉自己强忍了一整天的眩晕感在这一刻卷土重来，眼眶和鼻腔里的酸涩好像下一秒就要汹涌而出。

他一眼瞟到了办公室玻璃外西装革履的李赫宰，那人在身后人的拥簇下正大步朝办公室走来。

李东海收回视线，看着眼前趾高气昂的男孩面无表情的反问道：

“是吗？那就让我看看李赫宰究竟有多喜欢你。”


End file.
